A Father's Concern
by Izzu
Summary: Nowadays there wasn't much for him to do as a father. But suppose... there is still something he could do.
az: I don't even know **why** I'm writing this. I just want Sijin to tell his dad about Moyeon. Yun Giljun was just extra.

That aside, it would've been nice to know Sijin's dad's name and final military rank.

* * *

"Dad... can I ask you something?"

Suppose every parent had these concerns every moment in their lives from the moment their children—child—was born. That you were caught between wanting to protect them... or letting them to figure out the solution by themselves. Even more as they grew up. At times, looking at his almost too reliable son... he wondered if there wouldn't be anything that his son couldn't overcome. Sijin had achieved so much... yet he still wished his son had not have taken the same path in life as he had.

He stood up as the photographer started packing up his tools and both of them walking out towards the front of the shop.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sijin was still holding his mother's portrait and staring at it before looking up to meet his eyes.

"Mother... how did the two of you first meet?"

He took a step back in surprise, before taking note of the sudden vulnerable posture his son took on. And the bright smile that his son always put on... started to dampen.

"What is it that bothered you?"

Sijin sighed. "Mum... when you asked her out—what did she thought about your job? Your work? I mean... mum married you and had me and everything... but before all that... how—?"

"Have you been meeting some girl lately? Did something happened between you and Myeongju?"

He was aware that Commander Yun had his eyes on his son to get him to marry his daughter. But he also was constantly told by his son that he had no such interest regarding it. Yet, to have this conversation suddenly... no doubt there was a reason for it. Sijin immediately shook his head.

"Ah no... nothing's wrong. It's just... I met this girl, almost a year ago. I thought maybe I could—she's pretty nice. And _pretty_. She's a doctor." Sijin shrugged. "It didn't quite work out last time, and I thought I wouldn't get any more chance with her. But then I met her again, in Uruk... but I guess, because of my job... she's..."

His son sighed again. "I tried to stop thinking about her. But I can't. I guess I liked her _too_ much. But she kept _dumping_ me several times..."

He held out his hand to pat his son's shoulders. The last time he'd seen his son this way was during the time when his wife had died. Certainly there was a few other occasions, but that was the first thing that came to his mind. Being a soldier himself... he understood the struggles faced by men (and women) in his line of work. There was also that certain loneliness... that came with the job. And suppose, those times finally arrived for his son to start having those kinds of concerns...

"Who's this girl you're talking about? It's really not Myeongju?"

"Dad!" Sijin suddenly reacted before bashfully looking away. "It's really not Myeongju... it's this, umm... you probably have seen her on television or something—but dad! That's not the important part! I liked her a lot yet she—whenever I tried talking to her, she always think I'm just joking. Why are girls so complicated?"

He laughed.

"Well, if you and this girl were able to cross paths again in the future... I guess it could be a sign. Just show your sincerity to her, don't force anything... and eventually things should work itself out. Your mum was also like that. Your girl... if she really loves you, surely one day she could also be able to accept everything about you."

"Why're you talking like it's so easy..." Sijin suddenly pouted his face as he laughingly ushered his son out of the shop.

xxx

"I think very highly of Sijin. Sijin will definitely... become a four star general. I have high expectations for him."

He politely responded to Commander Yun Giljun's compliments and good words about his son. But even then, he couldn't help feeling troubled. Of course, to be able to raise in rank so rapidly was not a bad thing... but he could not help wondering if Sijin's ease in rising in the military position was purely out of Sijin's ability or if it was also aided by Commander Yun. If it was the latter... as much as he was grateful for someone to look after his son so well, he had to wonder what could have happened if Sijin should fall from such grace. And how far Sijin could have gone _without_ the commander's aid.

"Commander Yun, I appreciate that you thought highly of my son. But I think it's better for us to not get ahead of ourselves. I... while I don't have any objections about having your daughter as part of my family; I feel before we decide on their marriage, it's better we hear what our children have to say first. It's their life after all."

Yun Giljun frowned. "Did... Yoo Sijin said something to you?"

He shook his head. "I just thought that we should ask them first. While I don't mind having you as in-laws; first and foremost, I wanted my son to be happy. Forcing him into a marriage that he might not want, may cause him to suffer more grief than happiness. My late wife... I suppose she would also think the same."

The other man seemed taken aback, but was calm. It was a bit of a relief, though he expected that things may become harder for his son in the future. To no longer receive any more extra consideration from the commander.

Despite that, he felt good for himself. At least he could live up to the words he'd given to Sijin. About making the honourable decisions, despite the outcome.


End file.
